G A Z E
by missclouds
Summary: [AU]—Cih, cih. Double cih. / Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menyantap makanan dengan suka cita ketika ada mata yang menggerayangi punggungnya dengan bersemangat? \ Untuk "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014"/ Selamat Bulan SasuSaku!


Sasuke Uchiha adalah pemuda yang cuek.

Itu adalah kalimat yang paling sering dilontarkan dengan sepenuh hati oleh karibnya—Naruto Namikaze.

Dan Sasuke tidak pernah membantahnya.

Tapi, walaupun cuek, bukan berarti dia tidak peka. Bukannya Sasuke bermaksud sombong, tapi dia tahu banyak sekali mata yang sering memandangnya, baik itu diam-diam maupun terang-terangan. Terlahir dalam keluarga Uchiha yang tersohor dengan paras rupawan dan otak jenius membuatnya terbiasa akan perhatian yang berlebih sejak bocah.

Maka dari itu Sasuke sadar.

Dia sadar ada berbagai macam sorot mata yang ditujukan padanya.

Ada pandangan memuja, iri, tidak suka, kagum, dan yang paling membuat Sasuke risih setengah mati adalah...

...pandangan mendamba.

Terutama jika pandangan itu berasal dari gadis berkacamata merah sepupu Naruto Namikaze yang suka mengekorinya kemanapun—

—termasuk ke kamar mandi cowok.

Sasuke kira cuma tatapan-tatapan macam itulah yang akan dia terima seumur hidup.

Namun, nyatanya, dia salah. Ada satu pandangan yang jauh berbeda, yang baru dia dapatkan sekarang di umurnya yang baru menginjak 14 tahun.

Tatapan yang akhir-akhir ini serasa mengebor punggungnya.

Tatapan yang berasal dari gadis dengan mata sehijau klorofil.

Yang belum Sasuke ketahui apa jenis sorot mata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan materil apapun yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini.

.

**.**

_**Fanfiksi **__Alternate Universe_ untuk meramaikan helatan _**Banjir TomatCeri 2014**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.**  
**

**G A Z E**

.

* * *

Kantin siang itu seperti biasanya. Hiruk pikuk. Antrian sepanjang tujuh meter di tiap _stand_. Dan Sasuke malas berjejal-jejalan dengan separuh penghuni sekolah untuk memesan makanan. Jadi seperti hari-hari kemarin, Sasuke memilih pergi ke _vending machine_ yang berjejer di dekat pintu masuk kantin untuk membeli minuman untuknya dan Naruto, sementara dia akan menitip untuk dibelikan satu roti _melonpan_ dan roti yakisoba pada pemuda pirang itu.

Setelah sekotak jus jeruk dan sekaleng teh dingin berhasil dibeli, ia pun kembali ke dalam kantin, mencari tempat duduk kosong yang cukup untuknya dan Naruto. Satu-satunya yang masih kosong adalah bangku nomor tiga dari pintu masuk, yang sudah diduduki oleh segerombolan yang dikenali Sasuke sebaga Shikamaru Nara si wakil ketua OSIS, Chouji Akimichi, dan Hyuuga Neji dari klub judo. Maka Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, menduduki bangku tersebut sebelum tempat itu diambil orang lain.

"Kursi ini kosong?" Dia menggendik pelan pada dua bangku di depan mereka.

Shikamaru mengehentikan sejenak kegiatannya menyeruput teh kalengan untuk mengangguk pada Sasuke. Hyuuga menyapanya dalam diam dengan sebuah anggukan dan Akimichi tersenyum padanya sementara dia juga balas mengangguk pelan pada keduanya sambil menghenyakkan diri.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto yang ditungguinya datang dengan pesanan dalam nampan.

"Nih," Naruto menyerahkan dua roti pesanan Sasuke. Dia duduk pada satu-satunya kursi kosong kemudian menyapa ketiga cowok lainnya kelewat antusias.

"Yo! Eh, Chouji, makanmu cuma ini?" Dia menunjuk dua bungkus _sandwich_ di depan si pemuda gempal dengan sumpit yang baru saja dia buka. Uap ramen mengepul di hadapannya.

Chouji mengangguk. "Ino menyuruhku diet. Katanya perutku mau meletus," dia menepuk-nepuk perut bulatnya prihatin. Kancing-kancingnya sudah nyaris lepas karena sesak.

Naruto menyeruput ramennya. "Hmm—_slurp—_hehituha,"_hmm, begitu ya_, itu maksudnya.

"Telan dulu baru bicara Naruto,"

Naruto buru-buru menelan ramennya dengan suara berisik yang sukses mendapat respon '_dasar menjijikan'_ dari Sasuke. Dia nyengir menghadap Neji. "Sori Neji, kebiasaan. Ramen memang paling enak dimakan kalau–"

"Mulai lagi deh ceramah ramennya,"

"Shikamaru! Jangan menyelaku! Biar kujelaskan ya, ramen itu–"

Dan pidato tentang _ramen-itu-nikmat _dan _cara-makan-ramen-yang-benar_ dimulai oleh Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas bersamaan dengan Hyuuga dan putaran bola mata bosan Shikamaru di seberang meja. Hanya Akimichi yang merespon omongan tak penting si jabrik pirang itu. Sasuke menggigit roti yaksobanya besar-besar dalam diam. Yaah, seperti biasanya dia hanya menjadi pemerhati dan pendengar.

Satu suapan terakhir roti yakisobanya. Sasuke menyeruput teh dinginnya sembari membuka bungkus _melonpan_. Baru setengah jalan membuka bungkus plastiknya, dia menghentikan gerakannya. Punggungnya menegang tiba-tiba.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggerayangi punggungnya.

Sensasi ini... dia merasa familiar.

_Cih._

Sasuke mendecih, paham akan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa he, Sasuke?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu menggeleng pelan pada Naruto. "Bukan apa-apa."

Ada seseorang yang sedang memandanginya.

Ralat. Bukan memandangi lagi, tapi memelototi punggungnya.

_Dasar kurang kerjaan._

_BREEEEK—_

Dan bungkus roti beraksen hijau itu pun dibuka dengan beringas plus tampang cemberut.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke meletakkan sekaleng _cola_ dan sekotak jus jeruk, nyaris berbarengan dengan Naruto yang datang dengan senampan penuh roti. Pemuda pirang itu melempar dua buah roti yang dapat ditangkap dengan baik Sasuke. Mengambil posisi berhadapan, keduanya itu mendudukkan diri.

"Aku lapaaaaar~" Naruto menyobek bungkus rotinya heboh kemudian menjejalkan isinya besar-besar ke mulutnya—secukup mulut itu menampung isinya.

Sasuke sudah ingin berkomentar atau mencela kawannya itu—

—tapi tidak jadi karena atmosfer di balik punggungnya mendadak terasa sangat mengganggu.

_Cih._

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak seminggu yang lalu _mood_mu jelek sekali," Naruto menusuk jusnya, _sapphire_nya melirik sewot. "Kalau tidak suka makan siang denganku, sana pergi dengan penggemarmu saja," tangannya yang tidak memegang kotak jus mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang, gestur mengusir.

Sasuke berdecak. "Bukan begitu," dia meletakkan rotinya yang baru dimakan separuh. _Cih, cih. Double cih._ Sekarang Naruto sewot padanya. Bagus sekali. Dia ingin menjelaskan pada pemuda jigrak itu kalau _mood_nya kerap buruk saat makan siang karena ada seseorang yang kurang kerjaan tengah memelototi punggungnya.

"Dasar bodoh," Aa, tapi malah kata itu yang meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Ego Uchiha. Mana mau dia menceritakan masalah remeh dan terkesan _gadis_ itu pada Naruto.

_Sapphire_ Naruto semakin menyipit sebal. "Berani katakan aku bodoh sekali lagi, kutinggal kau di sini dan nikmatlah makan siangmu sedirian."

Kicep.

Sasuke tidak mau makan sendirian di kantin yang penuh gadis-gadis liar. Tidak, terima kasih. Terakhir kali dia makan sendirian mejanya langsung diserbu segerombolan gadis bar-bar.

Kali ini Sasuke akan mengalah.

_Cih._ Ini gara-gara si _tukang pelotot_ itu. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menyantap makanan dengan suka cita ketika ada mata yang menggerayangi punggungnya dengan bersemangat? Seminggu ini Sasuke belum pernah memergoki siapa pelakunya. _Beuh_, menoleh pun dia tidak. Dia beranggapan, dengan menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi terganggu, akan memberikan kepuasan pada siapapun orang kurang kerjaan itu.

Tapi kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan. Biasanya siapapun—dan kebanyakan cewek—yang mengamati Sasuke bertahan paling lama empat hari. Tidak lebih. Ini dikarenakan tindak-tanduknya yang disengaja tidak peduli dan pura-pura tidak sadar kalau dirinya adalah objek yang mereka amati.

Kali ini benar-benar lain. Siapapun orang itu, _dia_ ngotot sekali.

Dan Sasuke yang sudah jengkel setengah mati memutuskan untuk menoleh.

_Gotcha_!

Tepat ketika Sasuke berbalik, sosok gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang duduk tepat di belakangnya mengalihkan pandangan dengan gugup. Tangannya meraba-raba permukaan meja, berusaha mencari jus kotakan yang akhirnya berhasil ia dapatkan, kemudian menyeruputnya dengan gegabah sampai nyaris tersedak.

_Heh. Ketahuan~_

Sasuke menyipitkan iris _obsidian_nya. Berusaha membaca tiap tindak-tanduk si gadis di seberang meja, yang semakin dia perhatikan semakin mencurigakan saja. Gadis itu sekarang memandangi plafon, seakan-akan ada hal paling menarik di dunia menempel di sana.

Ah, jelas sekali dia yang memelototi punggung Sasuke seminggu ini.

* * *

"Oooh, namanya Sakura-_chan_,"—alis Sasuke naik satu senti—"Sakura Haruno, maksudku. Kenapa memangnya?"

Sasuke memilih untuk mengikuti Naruto membeli makanan mereka di kantin siang itu. Mereka mengantri untuk membeli _melonpan_ dan roti yakisoba di _stand_ paling ujung yang cukup ramai. Ketika Sasuke bertanya apakah karibnya itu tahu nama gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang dilihat Sasuke kemarin, itulah jawaban yang ia dapat.

"Hn, bukan apa-apa," Sasuke mengambil dua roti incarannya.

"Dia anak pindahan. Baru semingguan, errr atau lebih beberapa hari lah, dia masuk sekolah."

"Kenapa kau bisa kenal?"

Naruto mengangkat dua roti berukuran jumbo, di tangan kanannya tergenggam _hotdog_ dan di tangan satunya roti isi kacang merah. "Waktu habis dari kamar kecil aku bertemu Sakura-_chan_ yang sedang mondar-mandir di lorong," Naruto menimang-nimang keduanya, mempertimbangkan mana yang akan lebih mengenyangkanya siang ini. Dia memutuskan mengambil yang kanan. "Aku mengantarkannya ke ruang guru," mereka bergeser ke _stand _sebelah. "Nah, kami lalu ngobrol banyak."

Sasuke merasakan nampan yang dibawanya semakin berat ketika Naruto menambahkan roti dan _sandwich_ isi tuna ke atasnya. Mau makan sebanyak apa kawannya ini?

"Aku mau beli minuman. Teh atau _cola_?"

"Teh,"

Sedetik kemudian Naruto melesat melewati jubelan siswa di dekat pintu masuk dan menghilang dibaliknya meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senampan roti yang menggunung. _Obsidian_nya menyapu seisi kantin, mencari meja kosong. Sekilas dia melihat corak merah muda di antara lautan manusia.

Naruto datang tidak sampai lima menit setelah Sasuke menemukan meja kosong yang letaknya disengaja oleh si rambut hitam itu agar sejajar dengan Sakura walaupun masih terpisah dua meja. Mereka duduk membelakangi Sakura.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menerima teh kalengan pemberian Naruto, membukanya, kemudian menyeruput isinya pelan. Seperti dugaannya, sensasi familiar pada punggungnya mulai terasa. Sasuke membuka pembungkus _melonpan_nya sementara di sampingnya Naruto mulai melahap kedua _sandwich _dan rotinya bersamaan.

Ternyata gadis merah muda itu masih berani menatapi punggungnya. Tidak kapok rupanya.

Perlahan, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan memutari meja, kemudian duduk di sisi lain meja yang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Namikaze muda itu sudah ingin bertanya, tapi mulutnya penuh. Jangankan bertanya, mengeluarkan suarapun tidak bisa. Jika dia nekat buka suara, apapun yang ada di dalam mulutnya akan berhamburan kemana-mana—dan lebih tepatnya lagi berhamburan ke muka Sasuke. Dia cukup bijaksana kali ini (dan juga tidak ingin cari mati).

Sasuke menatap langsung gadis di seberang, yang kembali gelagapan kali ini. Secepat kilat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Kali ini ia pura-pura mengikuti obrolan Yamanaka yang ada di sebelahnya._ Usaha bagus, anak baru_.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah begitu saja. Masih dia pandangi Sakura lekat-lekat, dengan sebelah tangan menumpu dagunya. Gadis itu sekarang tengah pura-pura tertawa, mengikuti Yamanaka yang juga sedang tertawa. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia bahkan tidak tahu apa topik pembicaraan si Yamanaka, kaku begitu muka tertawanya. Beberapa kali Sasuke menangkap lirikan singkat Sakura kearahnya, memastikan apakah dia masih memperhatikan gadis Haruno itu atau tidak. Namun setelah bertemu mata dengannya, seperti habis tersambar petir, Sakura langsung terperanjat dan secepat kilat berpaling.

Begitu terus sampai lirikan keenam yang ia layangkan pada si pemuda, sampai Sakura akhirnya mengalah. Dilirikan ketujuh ia pun balas memandang iris hitam Sasuke disertai dengan seulas senyuman bersalah, berusaha mengajak berdamai. Didetik kelima baru Sasuke sadari nona muda Haruno itu punya warna mata sebening klorofil yang mendadak membuatnya teringat akan musim semi dan pohon sakura pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan mendadak pula dia paham kenapa gadis itu mempunyai nama Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke mengunyah _melonpan_nya dalam diam.

Hanya perasaannya saja apa roti ini terasa lebih manis dari biasanya.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu. Duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura di kantin sudah seperti kegiatan baru Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, walaupun belum ada tegur sapa secara lisan, hanya saling tukar pandangan saja. Ah, plus bonus senyum dari si gadis minimal sekali tiap bertemu mata. _Sangat murah senyum_ –batin Sasuke.

Siang ini Sasuke tidak membeli roti. Dia sedang ingin makan nasi. Oleh karena itu dua _onigiri_ isi tuna ada di mejanya kali ini ditambah sekaleng cola dingin. Dia dan Naruto duduk di tengah-tengah kantin, tentu saja dengan Sakura di seberang, terpaut dua meja, duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Sakura tengah menyeruput jus kotakan sembari mendengarkan penuturan gadis bercepol di sebelah kanannya—yang dikenali Sasuke sebagai ketua klub karate cewek—dengan Yamanaka yang duduk di samping kiri. Kepala _pink_ itu menoleh ke arah Yamanaka dan si gadis bercepol bergantian—jadi kelihatan seperti sedang geleng-geleng kepala.

Sasuke menggigit _onigiri_nya, rasa tuna dan mayonais menyebar dalam mulutnya dalam tiap kunyahan. _Apa dia tidak merasa pusing? _–Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

Seperti mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja pemuda itu pikirkan, mendadak Sakura berpaling, menatap langsung matanya. _Obsidian_nya bersirobok dengan _emerald_ Sakura beberapa detik, kemudian lengkung nyata itu terlukis di wajah si gadis.

Mata Sakura menyipit penuh, pipinya terangkat dengan semu merah tipis. Masih dengan mengulum sedotan jus sudut bibirnya terkembang. Sederetan gigi putihnya terekspos jelas.

Bukan hanya senyuman. Kali ini tawa.

_UHUK!_

Dan Sasuke Uchiha sukses tersedak.

"Oi! Kau kenapa?!"

Sasuke menyambar _cola_nya, menegaknya banyak-banyak. Dia abaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Tidak bisakah bocah itu melihat Sasuke sedang tersedak? Mana bisa orang tersedak menjawab pertanyaan. Dasar payah.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung kawannya itu. Batuknya akhirnya berhenti juga."Kenapa? Apa di dalam tunanya masih ada durinya?" alis si Namikaze terangkat tinggi, lengkap dengan cengiran yang entah kenapa membuat si Uchiha sebal sekali.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Dia menghapus air mata di sudut mata dengan ujung lengan _gakuran_nya. Mukanya merah dan nafasnya ngos-ngosan. "Berisik," ujarnya dengan bibir yang tenggelam dalam telapak tangan.

Naruto tertawa. Lagi-lagi menepuk punggungnya—kali ini jauh lebih keras—sampai Sasuke terdorong ke depan dan dadanya menubruk meja. "Aaaa kupikir karena duri –Oh! Itu Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto melambai pada gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu dengan bersemangat, mengabaikan pelototan Sasuke mentah-mentah. "Hai Sakura-_chaaaaan_~"

Jangan salahkan Sasuke kalau dia penasaran. Salahkan matanya yang otomatis bergulir mencari surai sewarna permen kapas itu dalam satu kerlingan. _Obsidian_nya menemukan Sakura sedang membalas lambaian Naruto. Sejurus kemudian mata mereka kembali bertemu. Sakura melambai padanya juga, masih dengan tawa yang sama.

Dan efek yang sama kembali terulang. Waktu mendadak terasa lambat dan pasokan oksigen tiba-tiba menipis. Sasuke tersengal, jantungnya terasa seperti melesak kerongkongan. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangan. Wajahnya merah padam. Dengan merunduk dia membenturkan dahinya pada meja.

"Oi, Sasuke, mana sopan santunmu! Seorang gadis sedang melambai dan kau malah menubruk meja—"

Dia abaikan Naruto dan juga guncangan ringan di bahunya. Suara tenor pemuda itu kalah keras. Kalah keras dengan detak jantungnya yang menggila memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Sasuke meraba dadanya. Jantungnya seperti mau keluar dari kungkungan rusuknya.

Dia melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Pemuda itu tengah menyeringai menyebalkan.

_Cih. Ada apa dengan jantungnya?_

_Kenapa wajahnya panas sekali?_

_(–dan yang paling aneh, kenapa dia tidak merasa keberatan dengan sensasi ini?)_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha mengeryit. Naruto Namikaze menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Ah, Sasuke sudah datang~ sini-sini duduk sini." Pemuda _blonde_ itu menepuk-nepuk satu-satunya bangku kosong di sampingnya. Entah kenapa gelagatnya kelihatan sangat mencurigakan di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menaruh nampan berisi dua mangkuk sedang miso ramen panas, yang salah satunya lekas-lekas disodorkan tepat di bawah hidung Naruto. Mengambil duduk tepat di samping pemuda itu, atmosfer aneh semakin kentara saja. Apapun yang di rencanakan bocah itu, Sasuke akan memersiapkan dirinya sedini mungkin.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, hendak melepaskan rekatan sumpit kayu dari ramen Ichiraku—

"Aaaa itu Sakura-_chan_!"

_KRAK!_

—bukannya melepas rekatan, tapi hampir mematahkan sumpit itu jadi empat bagian. Benda itu kemudian menggelinding mulus, lolos dari jemarinya.

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Sasuke yang berkedut, sementara dia menangkap Naruto meliriknya dari sudut mata sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Pemuda itu tengah melambai-lambai pada Sakura Haruno (jangan salahkan Sasuke, salahkan _obsidian_nya yang langsung mengerling) di seberang meja. Kali ini hanya terpaut satu meja. Dan mereka duduk berhadapan lagi.

Menyadari namanya dipanggil, Sakura mendongak dari makan siangnya dan sesegera mungkin membalas lambaian Naruto. Sedetik kemudian mata mereka bertemu. Dan semuanya terasa seperti di _pause. Déjà vu_. Seperti kemarin, dia dan Sakura saling tatap dalam diam sepersekian detik, dan gadis itu melambai padanya sambil tertawa sampai matanya tinggal segaris.

Sasuke nyaris tersedak. _Nyaris._

Tapi dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan sangat baik kali ini. Sodorkan apapun padanya, tunjukkan apapun padanya. Berada pada garis keturunan Uchiha membuatnya cepat tanggap asalkan diberikan contoh ataupun sampel sekali saja.

Termasuk tawa manis gadis di seberang sana.

Sasuke sedang berusaha sekali untuk terbiasa. Dia sedang berusaha menetralkan sensasi aneh-tapi-menyenangkan ini dengan susah payah. Jangan sampai ada semburat merah pun yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Sasuke, balas lambaian Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mengguncang bahunya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya kaku, membalas lambaian Sakura singkat. Ini pertama kalinya dia membalas lambaian seorang gadis. Bukan salahnya kalau dia merasa sedikit gugup.

Mendapat balasan lambaian tangan dari Sasuke Uchiha jelas membuat Sakura cukup kaget. Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi itu dari bahu si gadis yang menegang selama tiga detik. Pipinya bersemu merah, membuat Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis.

Senyum pertamanya untuk Haruno muda itu.

Kikuk. Sasuke mendapati Sakura sedang menggaruk pipinya yang semakin merah. Kedua iris berbeda warnanya dan gadis itu masih bersirobok dalam satu garis lurus. Dengan bertopang dagu Sasuke selami giok itu.

Dia selami dalam. Semakin dalam, jauh lebih dalam—

—dan semuanya buyar ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menyikut rusuknya.

Sasuke berpaling, melotot pada Naruto.

"Kenapa bengong? Sakura-_chan_ cantik ya?" alis pirang pemuda itu naik-naik dalam waktu yang konstan. Mukanya kepingin sekali ditonjok.

Sasuke jelas kesal. Kontak matanya dengan Sakura terputus begitu saja. Maka dari itu Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal tinggi-tinggi… dan—

_BLETAK!_

—mendaratkannya sekuat yang dia bisa di ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Aduh! Sakit Sasuke! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Padahal aku sudah carikan tempat khusus supaya bisa lebih dekat lagi sama Sakura—"

_BLETAK!_

"WADAW! IYA AMPUUUUN!" Naruto beringsut. Pemuda jigrak itu menyambar nampan kedudian memposisikannya di atas kepala, berusaha menghalau tinju Sasuke dengan menjadikannya sebagai perisai.

Sasuke mendegus. _Ah, sial._

Pelan-pelan dia gulirkan kembali matanya pada Sakura, dan perasaan hangat langsung menyerbunya. Jutaan kupu-kupu langsung memenuhi perut dan rongga dadanya ketika Sakura tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke sadar, dia sedang balas tersenyum juga pada gadis itu ketika dia kembali bertopang dagu dan menatap manik hijaunya yang bening. Mungkin beberapa goresan merah muda muncul di pipinya dan ramennya pasti sudah dingin sekarang.

Ah, tapi tak apa, asalkan kontak mata mereka bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama kali ini.

**.**

**.**

_Hei Sakura Haruno, pandangan macam apa yang sedang kau berikan sekarang?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke akhir-akhir ini sering sekali bertanya dalam hati. Sejak bertatap mata dengan _emerald_ Sakura Haruno, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Aneh kali ini dalam artian yang menyenangkan, sih.

_Tatapan macam apa yang Sakura berikan padanya?_

Dari sekian banyak pasang mata yang pernah bersitatap dengannya, yang Sasuke hafal dan sangat tahu macam-macam pandangan itu, dia tidak bisa mengenali jenis pandangan Sakura termasuk yang mana.

Sasuke bisa memastikan itu bukan pandangan iri, juga pandangan tidak suka. Bukan juga kagum, apalagi mendamba. Tidak. Sasuke kenal betul aura pandangan yang terakhir itu. Mata orang itu akanmembulat penuh hasrat, aura di sekitar_nya_ serasa membakar punggung, mata, atau apalah bagian tubuh Sasuke yang sempat dipandangi, dan yang paling parah membuat Sasuke merasa terancam. Membayangkannya membuat Sasuke merinding.

Namun sorot mata yang Sakura berikan berbeda. Terasa asing. _Emerald _itu tidak menatapnya dengan binar-binar yang menyilaukan bak berlian, ataupun kerlingan semanis madu. Hanya sorot sederhana yang mampu membuatnnya betah memandang balik. Membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman dalam waktu bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini,"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar, dia nyaris melepaskan anak panah yang belum sepenuhnya dibidik akurat pada target. Pemuda itu batal menarik senar busurnya yang baru melengkung separuh untuk menoleh dan mendapati Naruto masuk dari pintu _dojo_ dan menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah_._

"_Bhuh_—kenapa pakai satu set komplit _Kyudo-gi_dan_Hakama_?" Naruto berusaha menghalau tawanya. Dia menyumpal mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan, tapi gagal. "Bahkan di sini tidak ada para senior lho!"

Sasuke berdecak. "Berisik," Dia mulai memposisikan dirinya dengan gestur awal untuk memanah. Punggungnya tegak dengan kedua tangan dalam posisi siaga di sisi tubuhnya. "Kalau tidak pakai, aku susah konsentrasi."

Sasuke mendengar suara kekehan kawannya disertai suara gedubrak pelan—pertanda pemuda pirang itu tengah merebahkan diri di lantai _dojo_ yang dingin. "Wah sangat Sasuke sekali, benar-benar tidak berubah." Sasuke mendengar suara kayu bergeratak pelan. Walaupun memunggungi Naruto, dia berani taruhan kalau pemuda pirang itu pasti sedang gelundungan di lantai.

"Kegiatan klub masih mulai seminggu lagi, kau dapat kunci _dojo_ dari Sasori-_senpai_?"

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang dua anak panah mulai diarahkan ke kedepan. Satu anak panah yang akan diluncurkan di posisikan mendatar, sementara yang satunya lagi masih dalam genggaman. Ujung jemari Sasuke yang berlapis _kake_ menarik senar busurnya.

"Aa."

"Kau sedang mikirin apa, sih?"

Mata Sasuke memicing, berusaha melihat titik hitam sejauh 15 meter di depannya. Busur semakin ditarik melengkung. Melihat titik hitam target membantunya berkonsentrasi pada hal-hal yang membuatnya kepikiran. Dan belakangan ini dia sangat kepikiran mengenai sorot mata Sakura padanya. Pertanyaan Naruto terabaikan.

"—jangan-jangan sedang mikirin Sakura-_chan_ ya~?"

_WHUUUZ!_

Fokus Sasuke langsung buyar. Anak panah terlepas dari ujung tiga jarinya, menancap setengah meter dari target. Meleset. Jauh sekali.

"_Bhuh_—"

Sasuke berusaha menahan dorongan menyambit Naruto dengan busurnya, atau lebih parahnya lagi, dengan ujung anak panahnya yang runcing. Tadi nyaris saja ekor anak panahnya menyerempet pipinya sangking kagetnya dia. Untung saja refleksnya bagus.

"Sori Sas-ke, soooori," Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah sambil tengkurap, wajahnya dibuat semenyesal mungkin saat bersitatap dengan manik hitam Sasuke yang sudah melotot penuh. Seram.

Sasuke buang muka.

"Tapi benar kau mikirin Sakura-_chan _ya? Naksir? Cepat deketin dong, nanti diambil orang lho,"

"Sok tahu,"

"Ah, semua orang yang melihat gelagatmu pasti tahu, Sasuke,"

Sasuke diam saja. Dia memposisikan dirinya di _sha-i_ lagi, mulai membidik target.

"Kenapa tidak percaya diri? Naksir cewek bukan dosa lho~"

Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto menggelinding lagi beberapa kali. Matanya memicing penuh konsentrasi. _Dia naksir Sakura? Masa sih._

"Padahal kalian saling menatap dengan pandangan tertarik begitu. Bikin kantin tambah hangat saja,"

Dalam sekali tarik senar busur Sasuke melengkung sempurna. Titik fokusnya sudah tidak bisa di geser ataupun mengabur lagi. Dan ketika Sasuke melepaskan ujung jemarinya—

_ZLEEEP!_

—panah itu menancap tepat di tengah target.

"Masih belum percaya juga?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke tidak punya konklusi lain mengenai pandangan Sakura yang belum berhasil dia definisikan itu dengan jawaban lain selain opsi yang diberikan Naruto. Dan dia rasa itu adalah jawaban yang benar.

"Percaya kok."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha berjalan memasuki pintu kantin dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan dalam kantung celana sendirian. Kali ini dia tidak akan membeli roti, _onigiri_, cola, teh atau barang dagangan kantin lainnya untuk mengisi perut seperti biasanya. Dia punya misi lain. Misi yang menyangkut masa mudanya.

Dan misi itu jauh lebih penting dari makan siangnya.

Menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, Sasuke akhirnya menemukan siluet yang dia cari tengah duduk memunggunginya tengah-tengah kantin. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok bersurai merah muda yang tengah serius menyimak celotehan gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk antusias ditiap ocehan panjang temannya, mengakibatkan rambut sebahunya bergerak-gerak lucu kala melihatnya dari belakang.

Yamanaka menghela napas dramatis disela ceritanya. Dan ketika gadis muda itu mengangkat pandangan sebentar, ia mendapati Sasuke yang sudah setengah jalan menuju meja mereka. Pertamanya ia biasa saja, mengira Sasuke hanya lewat atau apa. Sampai akhirnya jarak mereka tinggal lima meter, barulah dia terheran-heran. Dengan heboh ia menyikut Sakura dan menarik lengan gadis itu agar lebih merepet padanya, dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sakura.

"Sakura! Sasuke ke sini tuh!" niatnya sih berbisik, tapi suaranya yang mendesis bernada terlampau tinggi sehingga menjadi pekikan tertahan. Sasuke yang masih berjarak beberapa meter di belakang mereka saja bisa mendengarnya, apalagi orang-orang lain di sekitar mereka yang sudah menoleh tertarik—terutama karena nama Sasuke yang ikut disebut-sebut.

Sasuke mempercepat jalannya menuju meja Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh kepadanya tepat ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Mata mereka yang kontras bersirobok.

"Hai," Sasuke tidak bisa menghindari nada canggung dan gugup dalam suaranya sedikit terdengar ketika dia buka mulut, padahal sudah berusaha ditekan. Ini pertama kalinya dia bicara dengan Sakura.

"Halo," Sakura tidak berusaha menutupi keterkejutan dalam suaranya. Dari sudut matanya Sasuke bisa melihat Yamanaka menyeringai.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang semula terbenam dalam kantung sudah ada di kedua sisi tubuhnya (menurutnya tidak sopan dan terkesan arogan jika bicara dengan gestur seperti itu –_ah, kenapa dia jadi kepikiran dengan hal sepele?_). Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Sasuke Uchiha," ujarnya.

Sakura terpana sebentar. Iris sewarna batu giok itu tidak berkedip. Yamanaka bisa membaca situasi dengan baik. Dengan kekuatan berlebihan ia mengguncang bahu Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerjap.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno," ia terima uluran tangan Sasuke ragu. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Jeda sejenak. Separuh kantin menguping interaksi mereka dalam diam, dan kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan.

Sasuke yang mulai tidak bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya yang mulai maraton memutuskan untuk menarik tangannya lebih dulu. Sakura yang menyadari tindakannya secepat mungkin ikut menarik tangannya, mengucapkan kata maaf pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. Wajahnya semakin merah.

Lagi, Sasuke sempat melihat Yamanaka Ino yang menyeringai. Dan seringainya semakin lebar. Entah kenapa Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan _keperluan_nya dengan Sakura dan segera pergi dari sini.

"Akhir pekan nanti kau kosong?" Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati menyadari kata-kata itu meluncur terlalu mendadak dari keheningan sebelumnya.

"Eh?!—aduh!" Yamanaka Ino menggeplak kepala Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu melototinya dalam diam sedetik, kemudian berbalik kembali menatap Sasuke, berusaha meminta Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya.

Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan betapa cocoknya jepit rambut bebentuk kumbang berwarna merah yang tersemat di antara helaian merah muda Sakura, tapi gagal. Wajahnya mendadak panas. Dengan sigap Sasuke menutup separuh mukanya dengan punggung tangan. Dia sebenarnya ingin berpaling, tapi jika dia melakukannya kontak matanya dengan Sakura akan terputus. Sayang, jangan disia-siakan.

"Akhir pekan mau pergi nonton denganku?"

Di sebelah Sakura Yamanaka sudah ingin berteriak, namun tangan gadis ketua klub karate cewek yang Sasuke lupa siapa namanya sudah memitingnya dari belakang dan membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Berusaha mengabaikan tingkah teman-temannya, Sakura mengangguk. Ia tersenyum manis. "Boleh," sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagu dan membalas pandangan Sasuke tepat dimata. "Kau yang traktir?"

Sasuke menyeringai. Gadis ini pintar sekali mengakali kegugupannya. Sedetik yang lalu ia masih tersipu dan canggung, sekarang ia sudah bersikap santai. Bonusnya lagi, Sasuke ikut-ikutan santai. Canggung dan gugupnya mendadak hilang melihat polah gadis itu, walaupun jantungnya masih bertalu-talu.

"Boleh saja, asal kau berikan alamat _e-mail _dan nomor teleponmu padaku,"

Sakura balas menyeringai. Semburat merah masih setia di pipinya. "Dengan senang hati."

Kantin mendadak heboh. Bukan hanya separuh, kali ini seluruhnya. Yamanaka Ino berteriak kencang sekali—

"Sakura akan kencan dengan Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura akan kencan dengan Sasuke Uchiha!"

—sementara Sakura Haruno berusaha membuatnya diam sambil menutupi mukanya dengan sebelah tangan. Malu setengah mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno berhasil membuat Sasuke Uchiha **tertarik**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GAZE — selesai.**

* * *

_Kyudo-gi_ [弓道着] : pakaian bagian atas yang berwarna putih

_Hakama_ [袴] : pakaian bagian bawah yang berwarna hitam

_Kake_ [かけ] : sarung tangan

_Sha-i_ [射 位] : tempat di mana pemanah berdiri

* * *

**[A/N]**

Karena Sas-ke yang masih kelas dua esempe dan pakai _gakuran_ itu unju. Karena Sas-ke yang pakai setelan _Kyudo-gi_ dan _Hakama_ itu tamvan sekali, lahirlah fanfiksi ini ngahaha /dor

Mangap ye Sasukenya OOC. Saya ngetiknya disambi nonton Kimi ni Todoke. Jadi ngapa-ngapain kebayang Aa Shouta teros :"

Maaf atas keabalannya.

SELAMAT BULAN SASUSAKU! XD

**Juli . 2014**

cupcupmuah!  
**|missclouds|**


End file.
